British Ministry of Magic
The Ministry of Magic is the governing body for the magical community of Britain. Its headquarters is in central London, deep underground. It is headed by the Minister for Magic. The current Minister in Britain is Kingsley Shacklebolt. It is known that other countries have their own Ministries of Magic (see Norwegian Ministry of Magic) Historical Overview The Ministry of Magic succeeded the earlier Wizards' Council. During the events surrounding Lord Voldemort's second rise to power, Cornelius Fudge, a highly-corruptable, easily-intimidated man, was Minister for Magic. While in office, he attempted to interfere with the everyday lives of witches and wizards on a regular basis. Fudge refused to acknowledge Voldemort's increasing power and influence and as a result was replaced by Rufus Scrimgeour after Fudge left the office in disgrace. Fudge himself replaced Millicent Bagnold as Minister, about whom nothing else is known. Rufus Scrimgeour was murdered in 1997. At that time, Pius Thicknesse was placed under the Imperius Curse and put into a brief position as Minister by the servants of Voldemort. In 1998, after the destruction of Lord Voldemort, Kingsley Shacklebolt took over at the Ministry, at first on an acting basis. Structure The Ministry has seven departments and many minor offices to deal with different aspects of the wizarding world. Departments *Department of Magical Law Enforcement *Department of Magical Games and Sports *Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes *Department of Magical Transportation *Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures *Department of International Magical Cooperation *Department of Mysteries Different departments communicate through "Inter-departmental memos", pale violet paper aeroplanes that fly on their own to destinations. Floor directory One may enter the Ministry via the Visitors' Entrance which is located in a payphone outside on the sidewalk. The entrance code on the payphone is number 62442 ("MAGIC"). Following the prompts of the Operator, passes are issued and the telephone box will descend through the ground into the lobby (Floor 8). More than twenty service lifts stop at all floors, levels 1-9. Stairways may provide access to all 10 levels in the Ministry and must be used to access the courtrooms on level 10. Employees and officials enter the Ministry by flushing themselves through underground toilets. Two stairways are labelled GENTLEMEN or LADIES. They lead into an underground public bathroom. A golden Ministry of Magic coin is used to open the stall doors. The act of flushing oneself down the Ministry toilet causes the person to emerge into a fireplace on the left side of the Atrium, which faces the Fountain of Magical Brethren. To depart the Ministry, one must stand in one of the fireplaces on the right side of the Atrium, causing them to come out of another toilet in the underground bathroom. At this point one may Apparate to a seperate location. As the entire Ministry is underground, the higher floor number indicates levels deeper into the ground. * Level 1 - Minister for Magic and Support Staff **Office of the Minister for Magic **Office of the Adviser to Minister **Office of the Senior Undersecretary to Minister for Magic **Office of the Junior Assistant to the Minister for Magic * Level 2 - Department of Magical Law Enforcement ** Aurors' Office ** Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office ** Wizengamot Administration Services ** Improper Use of Magic Office * Level 3 - Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes ** Accidental Magic Reversal Squad ** Obliviator Headquarters ** Muggle-Worthy Excuse Committee * Level 4 - Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures ** Beast Division ** Being Division ** Spirit Division ** Goblin Liaison Office ** Centaur Liaison Office ** Pest Advisory Board * Level 5 - Department of International Magical Cooperation ** International Magical Trading Standards Body ** International Magical Office of Law ** International Confederation of Wizards, British Seats * Level 6 - Department of Magical Transportation ** Floo Network Authority ** Broom Regulatory Control ** Portkey Office ** Apparition Test Centre * Level 7 - Department of Magical Games and Sports ** British and Irish Quidditch League Headquarters ** Official Gobstones Club ** Ludicrous Patents Office * Level 8 - The Atrium ** Lobby and Reception Area ** Fountain of Magical Brethren ** Security Desk ** Lifts **Magical Maintenance Office * Level 9 - Department of Mysteries ** Hall of Prophecies ** The Death Chamber ** The Thought Chamber ** The Time Chamber ** The Space Chamber ** The Love Chamber, aka The Ever-Locked Room * Level 10 - Wizengamot Courtrooms (stairway access only) Public Relations While being a wizard or witch has obvious advantages, the system of government is not one of them. The Ministry seems to be an unelected body, and appears largely oligarchic. There appears to be little coherent separation of powers and the judicial system is heavily biased. The Ministry gives an appearance of, at various times, either confounding incompetence or malice. The Ministry is quite prepared to decree and enforce draconian laws without notice. The few rights that human wizards do have are denied to non-humans. Even people who have been later found to be innocent have been subjected to the horrors of Azkaban, which modern governments would ostensibly consider to be cruel and inhumane. Under the direction of Minister Cornelius Fudge, trials were short and did not employ juries, and lawyers were not allowed. It is unknown if conditions have improved with the new administration. Muggle Relations The term "Ministry" implies that the Ministry of Magic is formally subject to the British Crown, but it is clear that in practice it is a full-fledged government on its own, exercising full jurisdiction (and in some cases, a brutal dictatorship) over its own community. It is in no way part of the Muggle British Government and exercises only the most minimal liaison with it, in cases of special emergencies. The Ministry keeps in touch with the Muggle Prime Minister of Britain through the help of a portrait in the Downing Street office. The portrait is fixed to the wall with a Permanent Sticking Charm and the subject of the painting will notify the Muggle Prime Minister of the Minister for Magic's impending arrivals. External links *The HP-Lexicon talks about the various departments in The Ministry of Magic *Mugglenet page on The Ministry of Magic References Category:Ministry of Magic fr:Ministère de la Magie pl:Ministerstwo Magii ru:Министерство магии fi:Taikaministeriö